warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammers of Dorn
The Hammers of Dorn are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter and a Successor Chapter of the Imperial Fists of an unknown Founding. Chapter History Exactly which Founding the Hammers of Dorn Space Marine Chapter was created in, is not known for sure, though most signs point to a later one. The Chapter exhibits a veneration of Rogal Dorn that is quite different from that practiced by other Imperial Fists Successors, taking their pride in their Primarch way beyond the norm. The Chapter teachings of the Hammers of Dorn invest a great significance in what they perceive as the rivalry between their Primarch and that of the Ultramarines, even going so far as to extend this rivalry to the present day. While the Hammers of Dorn maintain a non-violent rivalry with the Ultramarines and their Successor Chapters, they hold a very real hatred for the Word Bearers Traitor Legion. By all accounts, this situation arose when the Hammers of Dorn took it upon themselves to prove their superiority to the sons of Guilliman by taking on their rival’s ancient foes. Since then, the Hammers of Dorn have fought the Word Bearers on many occasions, to the extent that they have come to regard them as especially hated foes in their own right. Notable Campaigns *'Achilus Crusade' (Unknown Date.M41) - The Chapter’s involvement in the Achilus Crusade has focused on the worlds known as the Blood Trinity, where the Hammers of Dorn have pursued, without recourse to the Crusade’s high command, a series of raids against the Forces of Chaos holding the region. In all probability, the Hammers of Dorn are seeking to ascertain the truth of the rumour that the Word Bearers Traitor Legion is active in the area, pursuing their well-known hatred of this particular enemy. The Chapter recently fought a void-duel against the notorious Chaotic Carnage-class Cruiser Black Grail, though they came off the worse in the engagement and were forced to withdraw, much to their chagrin. The Chapter’s forces are currently refitting Karlack, and are by all accounts nearly ready to head out in search of their foes once more. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Hammers of Dorn maintain a combat doctrine not unlike their Progenitors, with a particular focus on heavy units. They make extensive use of Devastator Squads and Terminator Squads, as well as Vindicator siege tanks and Dreadnoughts, eschewing speed and manoeuvrability in favour of firepower and protection. Chapter Beliefs The Chaplains of the Hammers of Dorn teach that their Primarch is especially favoured in the eyes of the Emperor of Mankind, for he stood by his father’s side during the darkest days of the Horus Heresy. Guilliman and his descendants, these Chaplains preach, cannot lay claim to such a proud deed, for the Ultramarines were fighting against the Word Bearers Traitor Legion on the other side of the galaxy when the Battle of Terra reached its conclusion. The Hammers of Dorn therefore hold that their Primarch was the pre-eminent son of the Emperor, even going so far as to regard the Ultramarines and the Successor Chapters as somehow lacking. For the most part, the Ultramarines maintain a stoic disregard for what they see as the Hammers of Dorns’ somewhat unbecoming, and undeserved self-regard. To date, the two groups have not actually engaged in honorific combat, though tensions often simmer just below the surface when they encounter one another. The Hammers of Dorn look for rivals amongst both friends and foes alike. Battle-Brothers from the Hammers of Dorn Chapter are wont to be rivals with any allies that are from the Ultramarines Chapter or its descendants. The Chapter holds the Word Bearers with the utmost contempt, and will go to any lengths to prosecute them and bring them to meet the Emperor's justice if there is even a whisper of their presence in local space. Chapter Relics *''Weight of Duty'' - Weight of Duty is a master-crafted Astartes Power Maul. The flat head of this Power Maul is lined with a miniature grav-plate, similar to those that line the decks of great voidships. Upon striking a foe, the grav-plate activates for a brief instant, multiplying the hammer’s impact many times over by increasing its descending weight. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Hammers of Dorn wear black Power Armour with brass or golden colouring on the trim, helmet face and Aquila. Chapter Badge This Chapter's badge emulates the Imperial Fists' icongraphy - a clenched fist - which is holding a hammer superimposed over an Imperial Laurel. Sources *''The Artwork of Clint Langley'', pp. 55-60 *''Deathwatch: Honour the Chapter'' (RPG), p. 136 *''Deathwatch: Rites of Battle'' (RPG), p. 67 Gallery Hammers of Dorn Captain.jpg|Hammers of Dorn Veteran Captain Terminator Veteran Brother.jpg|A Veteran Battle-Brother of the elite 1st Company in Terminator Armour Hammers of Dorn Terminator Brother.jpg|A Terminator Brother of the elite 1st Company Hammers of Dorn Librarian.jpg|A Hammers of Dorn Librarian using his powerful psyker abilities against the Emperor's foes. HoD Tactical Squad.jpg|Hammers of Dorn Tactical Squad in action HoD Bike Squad.jpg|A Hammers of Dorn Bike Squad leading a lightning assault. HoD Land Raider Chasya.jpg|Hammers of Dorn Land Raider Chasya HoD Razorback - Hammer's Fall.jpg|Hammers of Dorn Razorback Hammer's Fall HoD Battleship - Lysander's Scion.jpg|Hammers of Dorn Battleship Lysander's Scion Hammers of Dorn Scouts.jpg|A Hammers of Dorn Scout Marine File:Hammers of Dorn-Hero.jpg|A Hammers of Dorn Veteran Astartes File:Commander by andreauderzo.jpg||A Hammers of Dorn Force Commander Category:H Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Fists